Balto: Steel's Revenge
by Dogs2me
Summary: A series Of Stories And Chapters Based On The Film Balto. This Is A Special On How Steel Gets Back At Balto For Delivering The Medicine.
1. Steel's Back

**Balto: Steel's Revenge Chapter 1. Steel's Back**

**B**alto howled as loud as he could as he approached the village with the medicine to cure the flu epidemic that had hit Alaska.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Dixie shouted at Steel as she slammed the cabin door shut on him.

Several years later, Steel was an outcast. He was no longer wanted in the village from the lies that he had told.

Steel grumbled to himself as he tried to find his supper. The snow from the blizzard ruffled through his now greasy fur. "Stupid flu epidemic, Stupid blizzard, stupid sled team, stupid village. _STUPID BALTO!"_

He slipped down the hill and landed in a huge pile of snow snout first.

He spat out a mouthful of snow and shook all the snow off himself.

"I gotta….Find….A way…..To…Turn everyone against Balto…But, how?" Steel mumbled to himself exhausted. He carefully walked across the thin ice covering the icy cold water underneath. His front right paw pushed against the ice.

_CRRRAAACCKK!_

The ice began to crack and gave in beneath his paw. He screamed and jumped back but the ice behind him gave way too and he fell into the freezing cold water. He finally managed to get out onto the surface and lay under a tree shivering.

"Wake up Uncle Boris!" Muk shouted running up the stairs to the crashed ship.

"Oh no, my day just officially got worse." Boris mumbled to himself getting hugged by the two polar bears.

"Come on Uncle Boris, play with us, will you play with us Uncle Boris, will you play with us?" Muk yelled jumping up and down on the spot from excitement.

"For Ze last time NO! I will NOT play wiz you!" Boris snapped with his Brazilian accent.

"Come on Boris, give them a break will you?" Balto yawned and walked over to his water bowl.

"They've been waiting for three days."

Boris frowned and sighed. "Fine. Race to Ze Sea. Ready? GO!"

Muk and Luk raced down to the seaside and Boris got out the mop and bucket from the corner of the room.

"Zey win." Boris chuckled to himself.

"You shouldn't do that." Balto scolded as he jumped off the boat and ran down the street.

"Oh come on, have a sense of humour wolf!" Boris yelled to him.

Kodiak rushed past Balto followed by the rest of the dog sled team.

"The mail has finally arrived." Kodi cheered and smiled at his father.

"Good job. New record, you're getting faster." Balto smiled back watching the team jump up and down with joy.

"Piece of cake." Dusty said blowing the hair out from in front of her eye.

"Hey, Hey, guess who I saw today guys!" Kodi yelled over the laughter of the other sled dogs.

They all went silent.

"I saw the husky that got ran out of town!" He shouted wagging his tail.

"Yeaah, sure you have. Hey, guess what, I saw a unicorn today too!" a brown furred husky yelled from the back of the crowd of dogs.

They all started to laugh and Kodi walked over to his father, ears and tail down and with a sad expression on his face.

"Y-you believe me…..Don't you dad?" He asked hopefully and looking up at him.

"Yes son. Don't listen to the others." Balto told him reassuringly.

"Now, you saw the husky that got ran out of town?" Balto asked surprised.

Kodi nodded and Balto's mouth dropped wide open.

"I-I thought he was dead…." He said to himself.

"No, why…What's wrong?" Kodi asked wagging his tail.

"Steel….He's still out there…There's something I haven't told you son. He used to be my enemy when I brought the medicine back to the village, but he had told everyone that I died with the rest of the sled team and when I returned...Well, let's just say nobody liked him anymore." Bolt explained to Kodi with a strange tone in his voice.

"Never mind..." Balto said to Kodi and walked off to find Jenna.

Balto burst through the dog flap in Jenna's house and started to panic.

"Jenna, you won't believe this! Steel he's, he's!" he stammered in a rush.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down Balto…Now, what's wrong?" Jenna said to him calmly kissing him.

"Its Steel…He's, he's alive." He replied lying down next to her.

Jenna is surprised by this but tells Balto not to worry.

"Don't 's going to be JUST fine." She told him.

Steel stood at the top of the hill and watched all the village lights go out to go to sleep. He snarled and began to slowly trot down the hill with pure rage, the snow crunching under his paws and leaving paw prints in the snow.

"Balto will play with his own blood!" he growled as he snook into the village keeping to the shadows.

"This WHOLE town will play for what they have done!" Steel howled at the top of his voice as a battle cry.

"There will be NO survivors!"

Balto: Steel's Revenge

2011


	2. The New Comer

**Chapter 2. The New-Comer**

**S**teel ran into the small village. He dodged this way and that as people rushed about shopping and working. He stuck to the shadows so no one could see him. His old village home hadn't changed a bit. It was always just rushing about. He knew that he had to find somewhere to hide until night, but it was extremely hard to find anywhere for it was such a small village. Even if he hid somewhere and wasn't found by humans, one of the animals, or worse, Balto, could find him!

He searched all morning and he finally began to give up as the sun was setting and the rush hour traffic had gone. A lot of the people were inside now, only a few pieces of paper flying about and some stray cats remained.

"I'm never gonna find somewhere to hide in time." He thought to himself.

It began to snow heavily, but still, he treaded on. He began to squint just to see in front of him as a blizzard was blowing.

"I can barely see my own nose in front of my face!"

He passed the dark alley-way where he buried his secret stash of bones. He might as well go check on them to see if they were still there. Besides, he had been away for years, and he had nothing better to do.

He began to sniff at the snowy ground as he walked down the side of the alley-way.

"It should be around here somewhere…" He mumbled to himself, with a confused look on his face.

"Hey runt! What are you doing on my turf?" A strange voice hissed from nowhere.

Steel lifted his head up. He looked around and couldn't see anything.

"Where are you and no its not, this is my territory." He growled.

"I'm here. And I will think you will find that this is my territory." The voice replied stepping into the light from the shadows. It was a Siamese cat.

"You're a cat though. And this is my territory, so get lost whiskers!" He groaned at the cat.

"So, you don't have to be a dog, this is still my alley-way." The Siamese smirked.

"Oh go play with a ball of string. This was mine since I was younger, so you shut up." Steel replied sniffing the ground again.

"What are you looking for anyways?" The Siamese asked sitting down on the window's ledge from the nearby house.

"Something….If it's anything to do with you." He said his nose glued to the floor trying to search.

"Well fine if you're going to be like that…What's your name?" The cat asked him licking its paw.

"As if you don't know who I am." Steel mumbled rolling his eyes still sniffing the ground.

"Nope." The Siamese shook its head before continuing to lick its paw.

"You don't?" Steel said looking up to it.

"Nope…Never seen you before in my life. So who exactly are you?"

"Steel." He barked.

"I'm Sassy." She said stretching.

"Seriously, never heard of me?" He asked.

"Nope. Never. So what brings you here?" She questioned.

"Nothing. Just something I have to take care of." He answered.

"Ok then. Urgh, the dogs around here have been driving me CRAZ-Y lately." She began while Steel continued to search.

"Especially those half-breed dogs. Anyway-"She was stopped in mid sentence by Steel quickly interrupting

"Half breed dogs?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, the half-breed dogs. The one's that are crossed with wolves. Urgh, they are so annoying!" She confirmed. "Especially that famous one that lives down near the docks. The homeless one."

"Balto?" Steel asked feeling angry with the thought.

"Yeah, I HATE him!" She replied snarling. "So who are you?"

Steel told her the true story on what had happened.

"That is really un-fair!" She shouted after he told her.

"That's why I'm here, to get revenge." He snarled.

"I'll help. I hate that show off half-breed mutt!" Sassy said.

They spent the rest of the night talking about what they were going to do and how.

'Balto had better watch out.' Steel thought to himself.


	3. A Notable Note

**A Notable Note**

Hey there, just to say that I am no longer continuing this story from lack of interest and because I see that a lot of people have kind of gotten the same idea as me. So instead of making you wait and be disappointed at the fact it had been MONTHS since the last chapter, I decided to break the news to you.

As an apology, I have left the start of the 3rd chapter below.

Thanks for reading this story, I really appreciate it!

Sorry again.

Dogs2me

**Chapter 3. What In The World?**

**B**alto shot up in the middle of his sleep, awoken by a loud yelp.

As quick as a flash, he jumped from underneath his raggy, patched-up blanket and leapt from the edge of the boat. As he hit the floor, his legs collapsed underneath him causing him to fall into the sand. He groaned as he picked himself up. He really had to start using the plank more often rather than bungee jumping, he was getting old now.

He began to run, slowly picking up speed. His paws thumped against the ground, sending grains of sand flying. The winds blew making the sand fly into Balto's face and sting his eyes.

As he ran, other dogs looked up, awoken from their sleep wondering what was going on. Balto twitched his nose trying to pick up any sort of scent. He could smell blood, he was close. The smell was coming from behind a shed. As he walked over to the shed, there were splatters of blood in the snow. He quickly padded over behind the shed and saw…

A husky. It had been mauled. It lay there in a pool of its own blood. He went closer to investigate. He looked carefully at its collar. His eyes widened, hoping it was a dog with the same name. It couldn't have been the husky he had been best friends with for years, could it?

Balto began to make his way to the old yellow dog house which was outside a butchers shop.

"Maxwall? Maxwall!" He shouted up to the ledge where the kennel was.

He got no reply.

"…Max?" He climbed up the ledge and looked inside the kennel. It was empty. He sniffed around inside, nothing. Only some blankets. He ran to Jenna's house.

Jenna was sat outside.

"Jenna, have you seen Maxwall?" Balto asked her.

"No, he should be at the Butchers Shop shouldn't he?" She replied.

"….I don't know…Look, I've gotta go." And with that, he ran off to investigate further, wondering what he was going to do with his old friend's body.

He couldn't let anyone in the village see, otherwise he would have the same fate as Steel: Being hated and an outcast, as the Wolf Dog once was before.

Balto grabbed the body by the scruff of the neck and began to drag it from behind the shed, the blood smearing across the floor.

He popped his head around the corner and shiftily gawped around to see if anyone was there before he would hide the body and forget any of this EVER happened.


End file.
